I Aught Not To Love
by XFateXFellXShortX
Summary: Zexion and Namine are to be wed in a year's time exactly. Both are of noble families, but are complete strangers. Can they discover feelings for each other or will they spend the rest of their lives in a miserable relationship neither of them wants?   ZxN


**Hey guys! Omfg. It's been forever. I can't remember the last time I actually published anything. I don't really know why in the world I wrote this, or why in the world I'm going to take a stab at an actual chapter fic. I'm actually kind of nervous!^^ I'm so nerdy, I swear. Anyways, this was a bit inspired by all of the Black Butler I've been watching lately. But anyways! Here goes nothing! Do tell me if it's any good or not, okay? **

"Betrothed?"

The word hung in the air like the horrid humidity on hot summer afternoons. Zexion squirmed in his seat, unable to be comfortable with the words that were just uttered out of his father's mouth.

"Zexion, you're of age. In fact, you're a little older than most of the young men who are betrothed. I apologize. I couldn't hold it off any longer."

Zexion sighed and stared Lord Xemnas in the eye. "If she is a wretch, you will regret this."

Lord Xemnas chuckled, knowing how his son's response was only natural. He himself had been like that when his father told him he was to be betrothed. In the end, he was ever so grateful to be introduced to his lovely soon-to-be wife. He was hoping the exact same thing for his son.

"Zexion, you know I wouldn't marry you off to a detesting young lady."

Despite what his father said, he glared daggers at the silver-haired man across the table. Xemnas continued to smile back at his son, knowing it would simply irritate the living hell out of him. Xemnas had to keep himself from chuckling in amusement. It was like déjà vu. He could almost see himself on Zexion's side of the table. At that time, he had only been fourteen years of age, a fiery and wild young boy. His own sixteen year old son reminded him so much of himself. That, he concluded, must only be because he grew up without a mother.

"Do you have anything else to say or are you just going to sit there and smirk at me?" Zexion demanded, sharply, blue eyes narrowing into lethal slits.

"No, I believe I am done discussing this with you. You may go about your business."

Zexion angrily shoved the chair aside and stormed out of the room.

Xemnas sat back in his seat and smiled with a dreamy sigh, amber eyes floating lazily off into the distance of a daydream. "Ah, to be young again."

If there was one person in all of London Zexion could go to for anything, it was Lexaeus. The tall, rust haired man had been Zexion's butler since he was a very small lad.

"I'm sure she's a lovely young lady," Lexaeus told Zexion, comfortingly patting Zexion on the back, "Xemnas has a very fine taste in women. He did marry your mother, bless her soul."

"That doesn't matter to him!" Zexion cried, burying his face in his hands. "The only care he has is that I marry someone of nobility, someone whose family is wealthy. He doesn't give me a thought! He isn't the one that has to marry her, _I _do!"

Lexaeus sighed and shook his head at his master. "Lord Xemnas has had to endure the same conflict as you, young lord."

"I am fully aware of this," Zexion snapped, "My father loved my mother. Love is exactly what this situation is lacking, dear Lexaeus."

"Now, my lord," Lexaeus chided, "Whatever in the world says you won't love your betrothed?"

"That's simple, really. I refuse to fall in love with anyone. It simply doesn't last."

"Xion!" The shrill yells rang through the hallways of the Whitehill manor.

"Xion!" Heels clicked down the marble floors of the East Wing.

"XIOOOON~!" The scream spilled from parted ruby red lips belonging to the ever demanding Lady Larxene Whitehill.

"Yes, milady?" The dark haired, wide-eyed maid scurried down the hall as quickly as possible to meet her master's demands.

Larxene smirked, cocked her head to the side and placed a hand on her hip. "Fetch Namine. Send her to the Lord's study. We have _wondrous_ news to tell her!" The blonde clapped her hands together in delight.

Xion firmly nodded and set off to find Lady Namine. She knew exactly where to look.

She found Lady Namine in the manor's rose garden, sketching her time away as she normally did. She was a skilled artist and her works were put in museums across England with a bit of her parent's help. The morning sun made the young girl's skin look iridescent because of her fair complexion.

"Milady, the Lord has called you down to his study."

"Of course," The girl sighed wistfully, closing her sketchbook. She smoothed out the simple white dress she wore and followed Xion inside.

"By next spring, you shall marry Lord Zexion Shadowgrove."

Namine politely smiled at each of her parents, though she wasn't at all pleased with any of it. She was the fresh age of fifteen and she preferred her own company, rather than that of others. She definitely hadn't been ready to be betrothed, and she wasn't comfortable marrying someone she didn't even know. She knew she mustn't defy her parent's will.

"As you wish," She replied with another graceful, polite smile.

"Oh, look Marluxia, she's delighted! Oh how I love a good wedding!" Larxene crowed, gleefully clapping her dainty hands together. "Axel! Fetch me a quill pen and parchment!" She clicked her way out of the room with those dreadfully loud heels of hers.

Namine dropped the smile and turned to leave.

"Wait, my white rose," Lord Marluxia stopped her.

"Yes, father?" Round blue eyes searched his face for an answer.

He stood up, the sunlight pouring in from the study window bathing him in a pale golden light. He touched her shoulder comfortingly. "I know it may seem absolutely impossible for you to marry a stranger, but I promise you'll fall in love with him along the way. By some act of God your mother and I did. I'm sure you and the young Lord Shadowgrove shall too."

A sincere smile graced the young lady's rose petal lips. "Thank you, father."

"You are sincerely welcome, dearest. Please go put on a nice dress. We are invited to the Shadowgrove manor for dinner tonight."

"As you wish, father."

"What did you say the Lady's name was?"

Zexion had convinced his father to allow him to take a trip to the bookstore in town. Reading was the young lord's passion and escape. He desperately needed an escape thanks to the blossoming situation. His greatest advisor, Vexen, happened to work at aforementioned bookstore.

"Lady Namine Whitehall," Zexion answered in the same bland, formal tone as always.

Vexen grinned, a piece of his sandy blonde hair falling into his face. "Lord Shadowgrove chose well for you, boy! She's a remarkable young girl. Very fair and intelligent, better than most," He added with a wink. "You'll take a liking to her."

Zexion sighed. "Alright." He took his newly purchased copy of Shakespeare's _Hamlet_.

"Trust me, boy. Everything will be perfect."

The young heir nodded. "Farewell Vexen. 'Till we meet again."

"Good luck to you, young fellow!"

Zexion stepped out of the shop to meet face-to-face with Lexaeus.

"Are you ready to depart, sir? Dinner with the Whitehall family is at five-o'-clock."

"Yes, let us go." Zexion said, climbing into the carriage.

"Darling, calm down," Lady Larxene scolded Namine.

The three were on their way to the Shadowgrove manor. It was a horribly dreadful evening to have to venture out in. Rain poured from the gloomy gray sky and thunder crashed around the carriage. With every boom of thunder, Namine jumped. Ever since she was little, storms had scared her. Her anxiety of first meeting her betrothed weren't helping either. She was already certain she couldn't stomach any dinner at all at this point.

"Oh, Larxene, don't be harsh. It was on a night like this that we first met," Marluxia said, a smirk painted on his face, soft blue eyes sparkling in amusement behind light pink bangs.

"Ha!" She scoffed. "I do remember that well. Your dreadful cousin was there, trying to betroth _you_!" The Lady laughed so hard she had tears filling her bright green eyes. This lightened the mood in the small carriage.

"I remember this story!" Namine giggled.

"You told her?" Larxene hissed.

Namine couldn't help but laugh as her parents bickered back and forth. She concentrated on listening to their voices instead of the weather outside. She felt sorry for their driver, Xigbar, having to sit out in the rain. She allowed her mind to wander until Xigbar opened the door with a wide smile.

"Welcome Lord and Lady Whitehill!"

The Lord of the manor was tall with long silver-white hair, and piercing amber eyes that beamed out of tanned skin. He wore a long black tailcoat and black pants. Long fingers covered by black gloves snaked around a walking stick. "Please follow me." He smiled a very white smile.

Namine was sure he didn't smile often, but when he did it was infectious. She wondered if Zexion looked like his father or more like his mother. Speaking of the Lady, where was she?

"Saix!" He called to his butler.

"Yes sir?"

"Go fetch Zexion from his chamber."

"As you wish, master."

The three followed the Lord into the dining room. The room was large and the table was without a blemish. An auburn haired butler pulled out a chair for Namine and she quietly took her seat, anticipating Zexion's arrival. She fidgeted nervously, playing with a lock of corn silk blonde hair. She noticed the butler's gaze continuously flick to the door.

"Being late for dinner, how rude of him," Lord Xemnas hissed, "Unacceptable! I apologize, Lord and Lady Whitehill. Especially to you, Lady Namine."

She felt her face heat up as his apologetic amber gaze turned to her. "'Tis quite alright. Not all of us can be punctual." She gave him her best smile, trying to make a good impression.

"Such a lovely young woman," Xemnas sighed, wistfully. "I wish my own son had as good of manners as this Lady possesses."

"Why thank you, Lord Shadowgrove," Marluxia said, folding his hands under his chin.

"Lexaeus?" Xemnas delicately snapped his fingers.

"Yes, master?"

"Saix seems to have gotten distracted. Go fetch my disgrace of a son."

Lexaeus nodded and stepped out, an eerie silence clouding the room as he went.

"You were late… For a petticoat?" Lexaeus almost laughed at the absurdity of it all.

Zexion glared at his trusted butler. "Oh, quiet you! I'm dreadfully nervous!" The bluenette stood pondering over the articles of clothing held inside his wardrobe. Zexion sent Saix out, telling him if he told Xemnas why he was tardy, he'd be out of a job.

"Here, young master, I'll take care of this. I was young once too you know." Lexaeus smirked and began searching through the wardrobe.

"I deeply apologize for my lateness. I hope you will forgive me for being atrociously rude."

Namine could not take her eyes off the boy. His shiny slate gray hair hung like a delicate curtain, framing his pale face. His deep cerulean eyes swept over the room, gracefully landing on Namine. Pale pink lips pulled up into a smile, his eyes still gleaming into hers. Her heart fluttered wildly and she blushed a bright pink as he nearly sauntered over to his seat, sitting in a dignified manner.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Whitehill." He brought her hand to his lips.

Her face felt like it was on fire. "The feelings are returned, my dear Lord Shadowgrove," She nearly whispered, pressing a cold hand to her hot cheek. "Please, call me Namine."

He looked up at her with an almost smirk. "Call me Zexion, love."

Her father was right. She was sure to fall in love with him.

**So! What did you think? I'd love to know! Review my lovelies! **

**Xoxo**

**FFS**


End file.
